Strawberry Byun
by Baekkieyoda
Summary: Chanyeol kesal kepada Baekhyun karena selalu melarikan diri darinya. Tapi karena sekotak susu strawberry yang tak sengaja Chanyeol beli dan akhirnya ia berikan kepada namja mungil itu membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Hingga sebuah rasa ingin memiliki timbul dan mereka menerima nya dengan lapang dada.
1. 1

MY FIRST STORY AT FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

 **STRAWBERY BYUN**

 **By: Baekkieyoda**

 **Pair: Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **and others EXO otp pairing.**

 **YAOI. HOMO. GAY. BXB. BOYSLOVE. _Smut. Little bit a Mature contains._**

 ** _Homophobic? Just go away._**

 **B** yun Baekhyun namanya. Namja mungil bermata bulan sabit itu selalu mengganggu pikiran Park Chanyeol. Entah kenapa tapi Chanyeol suka memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun saat jam istirahat dari atap sekolahan nya.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk di bawah pohon cemara di dekat lapangan basket sambil memeluk kotak bekal beewarna _pink_ nya. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

Mana ada namja berumur 17 tahun yang membawa bekal, di tambah kotak bekal nya berwarna _pink_. Yang mana biasanya hanya di sukai oleh anak anak yeoja.

"Memperhatikan dari jauh lagi, heh?." Chanyeol menoleh kepada dua sosok yang mengikutinya sampai ke atap. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

"hm." selalu. Chanyeol akan merespon ucapan sahabat sahahat nya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat. Jangan heran, dimata seluruh siswa dan siswi Prive high school, Park Chanyeol adalah sesosok pangeran berwatak dingin dengan wajah rupawan. Yang mana membuat dirinya selalu di puja baik oleh yeoja ataupun namja di sekolahan nya.

Sebenarnya Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun pun termasuk ke dalam sosok yang selalu di elu elukan oleh siswa dan siswi Prive high school. Tapi Jongin dan Sehun adalah tipe namja _playboy_ yang mana membuat mereka _sedikit lebih mudah_ di dekati daripada Park Chanyeol.

"Jika memang suka, kenapa tak kau hampiri saja dia langsung" Sehun berbicara dengan nada heran, ia sudah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sebulan terakhir ini selalu melihat sosok adik kelas nya bernama Baekhyun itu dari jauh.

"Dia sudah pernah melakukan nya bodoh!" Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan sikut nya hingga membuat Sehun mendelik tajam.

"Seperti kau adalah orang yang pintar saja Kim Jongin." Sehun berbicara dengan kesal, tapi kemudian dia teringat ucapan Jongin dan bertanya. "Maksud mu Chanyeol sudah pernah mendekati anak itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kelihatan nya acuh tak acuh mendengar dua sahabat nya membicarakan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pernah mencoba mendekati anak itu, tapi anak itu berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol bahkan ketika Chanyeol belum sempat berbicara kepadanya."

"Dia punya nama. Baekhyun. Jangan sekali lagi kau menyebut nya dengan sebutan 'anak itu'." OH WOW. Selama satu hari ini, tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "o-okay." balas Jongin dengan kikuk. Ia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi Chanyeol yang _sensitive_ jika menyangkut dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dia berlari menjauh dari mu Yeol? Kau pernah berbuat salah kepadanya sebelum ini?." tanya Sehun dengan berani kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun lihat Chanyeol membakar sebuah rokok, "Aku juga bertanya tanya." jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun. Dengan bibir mengapit batang rokok, matanya bersibobrok dengan mata _puppy_ milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih setia menatap tajam ke arah mata Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu salah paham dan bergegas pergi dari bawah pohon cemara.

 _'apa aku melakukan kesalahan kepada Park Chanyeol?'_ pikir Baekhyun ketakutan setiap mengingat tatapan tajam yang senior nya layangkan kepadanya.

"Aku rasa dia ketakutan padamu Yeol." ucap Jongin yang melihat tubuh adik kelas mungil nya itu bergetar ketika bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Emang aku menakutkan?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin gugup seketika. "y-ya, bagi ku kau emang _sedikit_ menakutkan Yeol. Mungkin Baekhyun juga berfikiran yang sama seperti ku?"

Sehun menyahut, "Bukan sedikit. Dia kelihatan nya benar benar takut kepada mu Yeol."

Chanyeol melihatnya. Sorot ketakutan yang namja mungil itu layangkan kepadanya sebelum pergi dari bawah pohon cemara itu.

Dia menganggap semua yang di lakukan Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Tapi bagi namja mungil itu ia seperti sosok monster menyeramkan yang sudah sepatut nya dijauhi.

Dia tak mengerti. Mengapa Baekhyun menanggap nya seperti itu. "Apa karena aku kurang tampan?" gumam Chanyeol pelan yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun syok.

selama 3 tahun mengenal Chanyeol. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Chanyeol yang mempertanyakan ketampanan dirinya. Padahal selama ini ia kelihatan cuek dan acuh tak acuh dengan penampilan nya.

pengaruh invansi Baekhyun memang sangat mengerikan. Pikir mereka berdua kompak.


	2. 2

**Strawberry Byun**

 **by : baekkieyoda**

 **pair: Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun**

 **And others EXO otp pairing.**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. Boyslove. _Smut and little bit mature contains._**

 **Homo phobic? Just go away.**

 ** _Typo everywhere~_**

 **Baekhyun** menggerakan bola mata nya liar ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia sedang waspada akan kehadiran seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengganggu otak kecilnya.

"Baek! Kau sedang apa bersembunyi di belakang mobil Choi ssaem?." tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlonjak ketika mendapat tepukan pelan di bahu nya. Ia mendesah lelah ketika mendapati sahabat bermata bulat nya lah yang menepuk pundak nya.

"Kau menganggetkan ku." rajuk Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha maafkan aku Baekkie. Aku hanya heran kenapa akhir akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh."

Pipi gembil Baekhyun memerah. "A-apa? Aku tidak aneh kok~" ucap Baekhyun salah tingkah. Bahkan kedua tangan nya kini sudah menutupi wajah nya yang memerah seperti tomat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Kalau begitu kenapa wajah mu memerah sekarang? apakah kau sedang sakit?"

"Itu karena kau membuat ku malu!"

"Aku membuat mu malu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat nya yang meredup. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah telah membuat sahabat nya merasa malu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang sama polos nya dengan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sedang bersembunyi dari Park Chanyeol makanya aku bertingkah aneh, dan kau malah mengataiku."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, "Tidak maksud ku bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya tanya saja."

"Huh baiklah. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku kan jadi ikut bersedih."

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyuman kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol yang katanya tampan itu kan?."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya itu dia. Tapi bagi ku dia tidak tampan, tapi menakutkan"

Dua namja mungil itu tak sadar sekarang di belakang mereka sudah ada 3 orang sosok yang salah satu nya sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi kalau di lihat lihat dia memang menakutkan." Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar ke arah sosok mungil di hadapan nya yang sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaan nya.

"Astaga aku ingin tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka." Jongin menutup mulut nya dengan telapak tangan agar suara nya tidak terdengar keras. Sedari tadi ia menahan diri karena mendengar obrolan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa begitu menggemaskan.

"Entah mereka terlalu polos atau kau memang begitu menakutkan Yeol" Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol prihatin, tapi sudut bibir nya terasa geli melihat raut wajag Chanyeol yang semakin mengerikan.

"Aku pernah melihat nya menendang Oh Sehun sampai masuk ke dalam selokan. Waktu itu aku sedang memberi makan Leo di dekat gudang saat aku melihat Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuka rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan. Alasan kenapa ia begitu takut pada Chanyeol.

Jika saja ia tahu waktu itu Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dare dari Jongin dan Chanyeol juga tak benar benar menendang Sehun dengan keras. Sehun saja yang berlebihan hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke selokan.

"Astaga Yeol. waktu itu ternyata dia ada disana juga?" Sehun tertawa kecil. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang polos hingga menyimpulkan sesuatu hanya dengan apa yang terlihat saja. Tapi itu cukup menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol.

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo melebarkan mata nya mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Benarkah? aku pikir Sehun adalah teman baik nya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kencang, "Makanya aku takut. Dengan teman baik nya saja ia begitu bagaimana dengan diriku." ucap Baekhyun jujur, Kyungsoo ikut mengedik kan bahu nya takut.

"Aku juga tak ingin dekat dekat dengan nya!"

"Maka dari itu kita harus bersembunyi disini sampai mereka lewat."

"Tapi sampai kapan? 10 menit lagi bell masuk dan kita ada kuis."

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera berdehem lumayan kencang hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, juga dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang semakin besar melihat ada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin di belakang mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Baekhyun berteriak spontan dan langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dan juga 3 sekawan itu yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Ck anak itu." Chanyeol menggerak kan kaki panjang nya untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang telah berlari agak jauh.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa memainkan tali tas nya dengan takut. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana secepatnya tapi kaki nya terasa lemas dan tak bisa di gerak kan. Jadi ia hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak ikut berlari bersama teman mu?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan ikut berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa berlari." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin dan Sehun menaik kan alis nya.

"Tidak bisa berlari?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang terus saja menunduk. "Apa karena kaki mu terlalu pendek?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos. "Aku suka tersandung kalau berlari makanya Eomma melarang ku untuk berlari."

"HAHAHAHAH kau dengar apa katanya? astaga menggemaskan sekali." tawa Jongin pecah saat itu juga, tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo benar benar menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan polos dan jujur.

Sehun juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi matanya melihat sosok mungil lain yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tampang marah. Ia kenal siapa sosok itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KU HAH?!" suara cempreng nya begitu menusuk telinga hingga membuat Sehun dan Jongin refleks menutup telinga mereka dengan telapak tangan.

Kyungsoo langsung berhambur ke pelukan Luhan. "Hyungg~"

"Kau tak apa apa kan? dimana Baekhyun? apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu?." tanga Luhan beruntun.

"Heii kau pikir kami penjajat?!" protes Jongin mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin, setelah itu beralih ke pada Sehun. "JANGAN GANGGU ADIK-ADIK KU!"

Senyuman geli tersemat di bibir Sehun. "Aku tak mengganggu adik-adik mu, karena kau lebih menarik untuk ku ganggu." seringai Sehun berikan kepada Luhan yang sudah memerah di tempat nya. entah karena marah atau malu.

"Hyungg aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin dulu sebelum bell masuk." Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Luhan hingga Luhan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kau belum sarapan?."

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. "Eomma bangun kesiangan hari ini."

"Astagaa. Ayo kita ke kelasku saja. Hari ini aku bawa bekal banyak." setelahnya Luhan menarik Kyungsoo pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Padahal aku belum tahu namanya." gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Kalau begitu cari tahu sana. Sepertinya aku kau dan Chanyeol telah terpikat pada sosok mungil yang saling berhubungan."

"Kau tertarik kepada Luhan?." tanya Jongin tak menyangka.

"Kenapa tidak? walaupun berisik dan suka marah marah dia cukup imut dan menggemaskan." jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Jongin bergidik ngeri, "Melihat seringaian mu membuat ku merasa mual."

\--

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat Baekhyun malah semakin kencang berlari menjauh darinya.

Tapi kaki pendek Baekhyun bukan lah tandingan Chanyeol, jadi ia dengan mudah menangkap lengan mungil itu dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"AAAAAAA lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berontak panik hingga membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan penasaran.

"Diam atau aku akan mencium mu disini!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal saat Baekhyun terus saja berontak. Seringai nya muncul saat Baekhyun langsung terdiam kaku dengan wajah pucat.

" _Good boy."_ Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menariknya pergi menuju atap.

 _'KYUNGSOO TOLONG AKU'_ inner Baekhyun panik. Ia memejamkan mata berharap seseorang akan menolong nya dari Park -predator- Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolong mu jadi berhenti lah berharap dan jadi lah anak yang manis."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja mendengar suara dingin Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya gemetar.

 _Mama. Jika Baekhyun tidak pulang, tandanya Baekhyun sudah di surga._

\--

Review nya juseyooo~

Ini bener-bener cerita pertama aku di

biasanya aku nulis di wattpad tapi sekarang aku pengen coba di jadi maaf kalau tata tulis aku berantakan. soalnya aku nulis di app bukan di browser .


	3. 3

**Strawberry Byun**

 **by : baekkieyoda**

 **Pair : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **And others EXO otp pairing.**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. Boyslove. _Smut and little bit a mature contains._**

 **Homo phobic? Just go away.**

 ** _Typo everwhere~_**

Baekhyun melirik takut-takut ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di atap sekolah mereka. Setelah menyeret Baekhyun kemari Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa takut.

"A-apa aku boleh pergi dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, seperti bisikan malah. Tapi telinga lebar Chanyeol mampu mendengar nya hingga membuat nya tanpa sadar menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Duduk."

Chanyeol mengedik kan dagu nya ke arah kursi kosong, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun segera duduk walaupun tadi sempat tersandung tali sepatu nya yang lepas.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan mulai membenarkan ikatan tali sepatu namja mungil itu.

"A-apa yang k-- ah tidak tidak, aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri." Baekhyun berucap panik. Ia ingin menarik kaki nya dari hadapan Chanyeol tapi tak bisa karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu menahan nya.

"Kalau kau bisa sendiri maka pastikan tali sepatu mu terpasang dengan benar." ucap Chanyeol datar. Ia menatap puas ke arah ikatan simpul tali sepatu Baekhyun, kemudian dia kembali duduk.

"Tadi kan aku berlari mungkin itu yang membuat tali sepatu ku jadi berantakan." ucap Baekhyun pelan, tangan nya memainkan kemeja sekolah yang ia pakai.

"Siapa suruh kau berlari pergi tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap namja mungil itu dengan tajam. Baekhyun menahan nafas nya tanpa sadar karena takut.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun tergagap. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut nya hingga ia mendengar Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Kau takut padaku?!" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kini dengan nada yang tidak menggenak kan, Baekhyun tahu jika senior nya itu marah padanya.

 _Takut~_ inner Baekhyun yang sudah ingin menangis. Demi tuhan ia tak tahu kenapa ia setakut ini pada Chanyeol padahal kalau di lihat lihat, senior nya ini tidak pernah mengganggu atau berbuat jahat padanya.

"Ck. Entah apa yang membuat mu takut padaku" Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku nya, kemudian menyelipkan batang rokok tersebut ke bibir nya.

"JANGAN!" teriak Baekhyun spontan karena Chanyeol ingin membakar batang rokok nya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang gelisah di tempat nya sebelum tangan mungil Baekhyun menyambar rokok di bibir nya kemudian membuang nya ke tanah.

"R-rokok itu tidak baik." ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol takut.

"Jadi kau ingin menggantikan rokok itu?."

"Huh?"

"Aku selalu menghisap rokok jika aku merasa kesal, kau membuang rokok terakhir yang ku punya jadi kau bertanggung jawab menggantikan nya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya dengan kasar, "B-bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan membiarkan aku menghisap bibir mu, mungkin?." ucap Chanyeol tak yakin, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens kemudian menyeringai.

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun menutup mulut nya. "A-aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada kuis pagi ini." ucap Baekhyun panik. Antara takut Chanyeol menghabisi nya karena berani berteriak dan takut tertinggal kuis pagi ini.

"Yasudah pergi sana." Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia merasa kasihan juga melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tertekan ketika bersama nya.

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati nya, ia segera bangkit dan menuju pintu tapi suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkah nya.

"Jam istirahat aku tunggu disini." ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"A-apa harus?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"TENTU SAJA" jawab Chanyeol menekan kata kata nya, ia menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, bermaksud agar namja mungil itu menuruti perintah nya.

"B-baiklah." cicit Baekhyun pelan. Ia langsung menggerak kan kaki nya untuk turun dari atap karena bell sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Anak itu, ck." Chanyeol menyisir rambut nya yang jatuh ke kening menuju belakang kepala nya, ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang masih penuh.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sih." gumam Chanyeol pelan, ia membuang rokok yang masih utuh tersebut ke tong sampah yang ada di dekat nya.

\--

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat teman nya itu begitu tergesa gesa memberkan buku buku nya.

"Aku mau ke-- toilet! aku sudah tidak tahan." bohong Baekhyun. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu Kyungsoo jika ia akan menemui Park Chanyeol di atap. Bisa bisa Kyungsoo akan melarang nya dan membuat Chanyeol semakin murka.

"Cepat kembali! Luhan hyung bilang ia akan datang ke kelas kita untuk makan bersama."

"Luhan hyung sudah kembali bersekolah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Luhan itu adalah tetangga nya yang sangat baik, mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun makanya mereka bertiga sangat dekat.

"Sudah. Tadi pagi aku di selamatkan oleh nya."

"Di selamatkan?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau kan meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama kedua teman Park Chanyeol, mereka membuat aku takut juga" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Baekhyun segera ingat dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Maafkan aku ya, aku terlalu takut melihat Park Chanyeol ada di belakang kita."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Makanya kita harus jauh jauh dari 3 orang itu. Luhan hyung bilang kita harus memberitahu nya jika Park Chanyeol dan teman teman nya menganggu kita."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya. Kemudian ia berfikir, apa perlu ia bilang ke Luhan tentang Chanyeol yang menyuruh nya datang ke atap?

Apa?

OH ASTAGA IA LUPA.

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar kelas. Mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh nya kembali.

 _Mati aku._ inner Baekhyun ketika ia sampai ke atap ia sudah di tatap dengan tajam oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri dekat pintu sambil melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Maaf aku lambat!" Baekhyun menunduk sambil bergumam maaf berkali kali hingga ia terkejut ketika tangan nya di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

Sekotak susu strawberry kesukaan nya sudah ada di tangan nya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Itu susu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu, mengapa kau memberi kan nya padaku?"

"Untuk kau minum tentu saja"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk polos, ia menatap susu yang ada di tangan nya kemudian beralir ke Chanyeol. Beda nya kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum hingga mata nya menjadi sipit.

"Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun tulus. Ia masih tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, tanpa menyadari rona merah yang sudah menjalar ke pipi senior nya itu.

"T-tak masalah. Aku juga tidak menyukai susu strawberry." kalian boleh catat ini. Dalam 18 tahun hidup nya baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa gugup. Hanya karena Baekhyun menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa? padahal susu ini kan enak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya tanpa sadar, kemudian ia meminum susu pemberian Chanyeol itu dalam sekali tegukan.

Lelehan susu mengalir di leher Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar. Jika orang mungkin akan menatap jijik ke arah Baekhyun saat ini, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun yang sedang minum susu dengan lelehan susu di leher nya terlihat sangat sexy.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kelas." ucap Chanyeol cepat, ia takut jika ia lebih lama bersama Baekhyun ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang namja mungil itu sekarang juga.

"EH? jadi untuk apa aku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memcebik kan bibir nya kesal. Ia memebersihkan lelehan susu dengan lengan nya.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas juga." setelah itu Chanyeol segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap polos ke arah nya.

๏ᆺ๏

Ada apa dengan senior nya itu? pikir Baekhyun bingung. Tapi kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Ternyata Park Chanyeol tidak menakut kan seperti yang aku kira." ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah kotak susu pemberiam Chanyeol yang sudah kosong.

\--

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU PERINGATKAN MENJAUH DARI BAEKHYUN."

Chanyeol yang baru sampai ke kelas nya harus berhadapan dengan rusa yang sedang mengamuk. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menatap datar saja ke arah Luhan yang sedang mencak mencak di hadapan nya.

"Memang nya kau ibu Baekhyun?"

"KAU--"

"Sayang sedang apa disini? menjemput ku ya?" Luhan merasakan jika perut nya di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang, ia menoleh dan syok mendapati Sehun yang memeluk nya.

"Ekhem!" Jongin berdehem, pura pura batuk ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah menyeringai melihat Luhan tak berkutik di pelukan nya.

"Kau urus pacar mu itu dengan benar. Jangan biarkan dia mencampuri urusan ku dengan Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang langsung di tanggapi jempol oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan memastikan ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan mu lagi. Ya kan sayang?" bisik Sehun dalam di telinga Luhan.

bisik bisik mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas melihat Sehun yang memeluk mesra perut Luhan.

 _Mereka berpacaran?_

 _Astaga Sehun sweet sekali!!_

 _Luhan manis dan Sehun tampan, mereka serasi!!_

 _Siapa baekhyun?_

 **Review nya juseyooo~**

 **Big thanks to @Byunsuci25 @ChanBaek09 @kikipanzer yang udah mau review cerita abal-abal ini**


	4. 4

**Strawberry Byun**

 **By : Baekkieyoda**

 **Pair : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **And other EXO otp pairing**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. Boyslove.** _Smut and little bit a mature contains._

 **Homo phobic? Just go away.**

 _Typo everywhere~_

"Baekhyun sedang apa di dapur pagi-pagi begini?" Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memindahkan nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam kotak bekal, terlonjak karena terkejut tiba-tiba sang Ibu sudah berada di samping nya; menatap penasaran tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

"Oh ... Eomma, Baekhyun sedang membuat bekal untuk di bawa kesekolah." jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan cengiran polos milik nya. Sang Ibu mengerutkan kening nya heran, setau nya Baekhyun bukan lah orang yang pandai memasak, tapi kenapa...

Ibu Baekhyun melihat dua kotak bekal di atas counter dapur dan bertanya, "Dua kotak? untuk siapa sayang?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bingung ingin menjawab apa. Pasalnya bekal satu lagi akan ia berikan kepada, _uhuk,_ Park Chanyeol.

"Apakah untuk Kyungsoo?" Ibu Baekhyun kembali bertanya ketika Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"B-bukan Eomma ... itu ... Baekhyun ingin memberikan nya kepada seorang ... teman," jawab si mungil dengan ragu. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada sang ibu jadi ia memberikan jawaban yang terlalu bersifat transparan.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum kala melihat secercah rona merah di pipi anak bungsu nya itu, "Ohh begitu ... yasudah cepat siapkan apa yang ingin Baekhyun bawa, dan segera mandi dan bersiap."

"Ne Eomma." senyuman lega terpantri di bibir Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika mungkin sang ibu mengetahui jika ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Baekhyun bersyukur ketika sang ibu tidak bertanya macam macam kepadanya.

Tiba tiba terlintas nama Park Chanyeol di pikiran Baekhyun, "Apa Chanyeol akan menyukai bekal yang aku buat?" mata nya melihat ke arah jemari nya yang penuh dengan luka goresan akibat ia terlalu ceroboh memakai pisau.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa memasak. Tapi karena Chanyeol lah ia ingin bisa memasak, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tersenyum ketika memakan bekal yang ia buatkan.

"Tidak... tidak.. apa yang aku pikirkan? aku hanya membuatkan bekal ini untuk berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf. Ya...tidak ada alasan lain," Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika memang itu lah tujuan dirinya bangun pagi - pagi untuk belajar memasak.

\--

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya takut takut, saat ini ia sudah berada di atap dengan Chanyeol yang menatap penuh minat ke arah _paper bag_ yang ia beri.

"Itu ... bekal makan siang."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, sudut bibir nya juga berkedut tak tahan untuk melengkungkan senyuman. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan, "Bekal makan siang untuk ku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggerak gerak kan kaki nya dengan random, pipi nya terasa panas hanya karena Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah nya, "Kemarin kau memberi ku susu, jadi aku bermaksud untuk membalas kebaikan mu."

Chanyeol terseyum tipis kepada Baekhyun sampai matanya menatap ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang bertautan, "Kenapa tangan mu?!" tanya Chanyeol yang tak sadar telah membentak Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak kaget, pertama karena Chanyeol membentak nya keras dan kedua karena Chanyeol tiba tiba menarik tangan nya dan membuat dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan tangan mu ini, Byun Baekhyun?" mata Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun hingga membuat si mungil menciut.

"Tangan ku luka," ucap Baekhyun pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

Chanyeol berdecak, "ck, aku bisa melihatnya. Yang aku tanyakan kenapa tangan mungil mu ini terluka?"

"A-aku baru pertama kali memasak, j-jadi beberapa kali pisau menggores tangan ku. T-tapi tak apa sungguh! aku baik baik saja," Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menggigit bibir nya, ia merasa takut sekaligus gugup, karena Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk Baekhyun mengerti.

"Kalau tak bisa memasak, kenapa memaksakan diri?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Mata nya kembali menatap tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat mengerikan, beberapa luka goresan pisau itu cukup dalam dan Baekhyun tidak memakai plaster luka satu pun hingga membuat nya seperti terbuka.

"Aku kan bilang, aku mau membalas kebaikan mu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tanpa berkata apa pun berjalan menuju tangga turun ke bawah dan meninggalkan si mungil yang merasa syok; tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkan nya.

"K-kenapa dia meninggalkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tanpa sadar menempelkan tangan nya ke dada nya yang terasa nyeri.

"Dia juga tak membawa bekal yang aku berikan," Baekhyun menunduk ketika mata nya terasa panas. Mungkin jika Chanyeol tidak kembali sambil membawa kotak P3K, Baekhyun akan menangis terisak disitu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata nya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Chanyeol sedang mengobati luka di tangan nya.

"hm" deheman Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun 100%, entah karena apa tapi Baekhyun merasakan dada nya sesak; dalam artian yang menyenangkan.

"Aku kira kau marah dan meninggalkan aku sendirian," dengan bibir mengerucut, Baekhyun berucap dengan nada merajuk.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun sebelum kembali fokus kepada pekerjaan nya mengobati tangan Baekhyun, "Dan apa yang membuat mu berfikir aku akan meninggalkan dirimu?"

"Kau diam saja dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa pun, aku pikir kau marah. kau bahkan tak membawa bekal yang aku berikan dan itu membuat ku takut." mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca kaca, kali ini Chanyeol melihat nya dengan jelas.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun yang sudah turun ke pipi gembil nya, "kau ini cengeng sekali ya, sedikit sedikit menangis seperti anak kecil."

" _hiks._ Jangan marah~"

"Aku tak marah, ya ampun astaga aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya meredakan anak kecil yang menangis." Chanyeol mengusak rambut nya frustasi ketika Baekhyun semakin menangis dengan kencang.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" jerit Baekhyun sambil menangis, Chanyeol tanpa sadar menutup telinga nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Aw! itu sakit sekali Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggerang kesakitan kala Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol duga menyundul? kan kepala nya ke dada Chanyeol dan itu cukup sakit.

"Aku tak peduli!" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berhenti menangis, "Aku kesal padamu! dasar monster bertelinga lebar! kaki mu juga panjang!"

Chanyeol cengo, tak percaya jika Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Chanyeol ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Baekhyun tapi benda kenyal dan lembut menempel di pipi nya membuat badan nya terpaku.

"T-terima kasih telah mengobati luka ku." ujar Baekhyun malu malu, ia menggigit bibir bawah nya kala Chanyeol melirik ke arah nya dengan wajah masih terkejut.

"Aku duluan ke kelas!" Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah sadar atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, ia tanpa sadar tertawa pelan, hal yang jarang ia lakukan, "Anak itu bisa tidak tak membuat ku makin jatuh cinta padanya." gumam Chanyeol gemas.

Chanyeol dengan semangat membuka _paper bag_ yang Baekhyun berikan. Di dalam nya ada sebuah kotak bekal berukuran sedang berwarna _pink_ dan juga sebotol air minum.

"Ada telur gulung, sosis goreng, telur mata sapi dan nasi goreng kimchi."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar menatap hidangan yang Baekhyun masak, walaupun ini kali pertama Baekhyun memasak tapi hasil nya cukup mengesankan.

"Rasanya enak sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memakan telur gulung nya, ia juga memakan nasi goreng kimchi dengan lahap hingga tak sadar Jongin dan Sehun sudah memperhatikan nya dari tadi.

"Kau bawa bekal Yeol?" tanya Jongin saat melihat kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Chanyeol, "ah pasti dari Baekhyun kan?" ucap Jongin kemudian saat menyadari jika warna kotak bekal itu _pink_.

" _Pfftt"_ Sehun menahan tawa nya ketika Chanyeol tampak masa bodo dengan kotak bekal _pink_ itu.

"Coba aku rasa makanan yang Baekhyun berikan, seperti nya enak."

Jongin mengambil paksa sumpit yang ada di tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil satu telur gulung di kotak itu, ketika telur gulung itu ia makan ia langsung memuntahkan nya segera hingga membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik.

" _Dude!_ itu menjijikan kau tau!"

Jongin mengelap bibir nya dengan kasar menggunakan seragam, "Apa apaan telur gulung itu? rasanya sangat mengerikan!" Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memandang sangsi ke arah Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku akan berpura pura muntah?" sarkas Jongin.

"Tapi Chanyeol memakan semua itu dengan lahap," ujar Sehun memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau sedang jatuh cinta semua pun akan terasa enak!"

\--

 **Haiiii! Astagsggsg kemarin pas prerecord katanya banyak moment Chanbaek masa:') sayang aja gaboleh di rekam. Katanya Chanyeol pegang paha nya Baekhyun terus Baekhyun nya ngedesah "ahh"**

 **imajinasi kotorQ langsung meliar:"**


End file.
